<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just another photo by Chiaraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256423">Just another photo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa'>Chiaraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fotografo!Lauro, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Photographs, influencer!Edo, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breve AU in cui Edoardo decide di diventare un famoso influencer e sceglie il suo fidanzatino, Lauro, per scattargli le foto per dare inizio a questa sua carriera. Un'occasione eccezionale per Lauro, che decide di sfruttarla come meglio può.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just another photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/gifts">harscrow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tutto è nato da un tweet geniale della Frankie su twitter, dove proponeva questo AU.<br/>Come sempre dedico la ff a tutte le intellettuali e alle amiche del fandom Lauredo, spero vi piaccia, buona lettura ;)</p><p>(i fatti sono tutti inventati obv, e non si vuole ledere ai personaggi utilizzati)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Io me ce vedo a fa’ l’influencer su instagram”<br/>Edoardo si alza in piedi, sventolando il telefono tutto orgoglioso e prende le chiavi per uscire di casa, veloce come un razzo.</p><p>“Nun ce posso crede Edoà” si lamenta Lauro, alzandosi controvoglia anche lui dalla poltrona.</p><p>E’ bastato questo semplice scambio di battute e il nuovo obbiettivo di Edoardo è diventato fare l’influencer e dimostrare a Lauro di poter raggiungere migliaia di follower in pochi giorni. </p><p>Stanno insieme ormai da mesi, dopo essere stati amici per così tanto tempo da non ricordarselo nemmeno, e Lauro ormai si è abituato alle continue idee dell’altro, mille cose da fare, mille progetti uno dietro l’altro. E ormai sa che in ogni cosa, più o meno importante che sia, verrà coinvolto ed è sempre un piacere per lui.</p><p>Ma questa storia dei social gli sembra assurda, lui che è sempre stato più che contrario all’uso esagerato che gli influencer ne fanno, lui che se potesse inviterebbe il mondo intero a spegnere il telefono e proprio lui, che ora sta andando contro ogni suo principio accompagnando Edoardo a fare un book fotografico per lanciare la sua carriera.</p><p>“Dove dobbiamo andà?” gli urla dietro Lauro, mentre l’altro corre da una via ad un’altra, passa davanti ai parchi e alle piazze, girovagando per tutta Roma. Lauro ringrazia di avere delle gambe lunghe, altrimenti sarebbe impossibile stargli dietro.</p><p>“Me serve ‘na location adatta” spiega lui, spostando lo sguardo da destra e sinistra e imboccando subito un’altra stradina. </p><p>Continuano così fino a raggiungere un parco meraviglioso, non molto lontano dal centro della città. Lauro si distende subito sull’erba, ancora un pelo bagnata di rugiada.<br/>Si respira già quell’aria di primavera, il profumo dei fiori e la brezza leggera sono solo alcuni dei segni che l’inverno sta pian piano svanendo e Lauro ama quella sensazione, come se l’arrivo del caldo portasse con sé un po’ di spensieratezza, un po' di gioia, allontanando quel senso di nostalgia, che l'inverno infonde in lui.</p><p>Lauro dei problemi non ne ha mai avuto paura, provare tristezza è per lui quasi una costanza, dopo una vita intera passata a fronteggiare fin troppe difficoltà, ed è ancora è più bello trovare attimi di gioia, attimi che la maggior parte delle volte sono condivisi con Edoardo, anche nei casi come questi, quando viene coinvolto nei suoi assurdi piani del momento. E’ semplice magia la sua compagnia, il suo modo entusiasta di prendere le cose e di colorare il mondo di entrambi.</p><p>“mi aggrada!” commenta Edoardo guardandosi intorno, ammirando il parco con gli occhi di un bambino che ci viene per la prima volta e che ne studia ogni dettaglio.<br/>Lauro sorride involontariamente a quell’affermazione, Edoardo e le sue espressioni, quel suo modo divertente e a tratti coatto di comportarsi e di esprimersi, forse potrebbe avere davvero successo sul web, ma infondo Lauro è terribilmente di parte.</p><p>“Va bene amore mì, famo ste foto” lo accontenta Lauro, alzandosi in piedi e prendendo il telefono dalla tasca.</p><p>Edo si mette in posa, prima qualche espressione seria, tremendamente affascinante, poi qualche faccia scema. Lauro scatta foto su foto, piegandosi in posizioni impossibili per riuscire a trovare la giusta luce, la giusta angolazione per fare risaltare la bellezza del suo Edoardo. Una bellezza quasi divina, da contemplare, per Lauro. <br/>Ed è un’occasione averlo come modello, poter imprimere il suo sguardo, il suo sorriso, il modo in cui ascolta le sue indicazioni e riproduce tutte le posizioni in foto, foto scattate da lui. Lauro si diverte come non mai, mentre l’altro continua a fare il cretino; sta scattando le foto così velocemente che probabilmente non avrà manco più la memoria nel cellulare dopo questo shooting, ma poco importa.</p><p>“Aspetta stellina, fai un video” gli dice Edo fermandosi un attimo, e guardando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé. Lauro fa come dice e Edo inizia a fare un paio di salti e giravolte sull’erba, atterrando sempre perfettamente in piedi.</p><p>“Che zingaro circense!” commenta Lauro, ammirando le acrobazie dell’altro. Gli piacerebbe imparare un giorno, seguendo naturalmente gli insegnamenti del migliore.</p><p>Si ricorda ancora di quella volta che Edo aveva provato a insegnargli come fare la verticale. Dopo una serie interminabile di cadute, era riuscito a rimanere in equilibrio per una buona manciata di secondi, facendosi aiutare dal muro alle sue spalle. Aveva ricevuto gli applausi di Edo, anche se in parte falsati dalle sue risate e dal suo sguardo preoccupato, e aveva anche provato a rialzarsi con una mezza capriola, ormai convinto di essere diventato un atleta, ma si era ritrovato spalmato sul pavimento, ai piedi di Edo.</p><p>Lauro ferma il video nel momento in cui Edo si siede sull’erba poco distante da lui, con un pelo di fiatone. Lo guarda mentre riprende aria, il suo ventre che si muove su e giù per accompagnare il respiro. <br/>“Sei sempre stato un atleta migliore di me” sbuffa Lauro, tirandogli contro un paio di margherite, strappate dal suolo qualche istante prima.</p><p>Edoardo si avvicina allora a lui con passo felino, strisciando sull’erba. Ha un sorriso immenso e il modo in cui muove il viso e le sopracciglia fa intuire che abbia in mente qualcosa. Lauro gli scatta una foto a tradimento, così a gattoni sull’erba.<br/>“Ci hai preso gusto a farme le foto, eh?” scherza Edoardo, sistemandosi di fronte a lui, con i polsi ai lati della sua schiena e sovrastandolo ridendo. Lauro lo attira a sé e gli stampa un bacio sulle labbra, che Edo dischiude a sua volta, accompagnando il gesto dell’altro.</p><p>L’intensità di questi baci dati all’improvviso, ovunque, come se fosse la prima volta, come se non ci fosse il mondo intero a guardarli, sono speciali per Lauro, che si lascia andare ancora di più, passando le dita sulla nuca dell’altro e tirandolo ancora un po’ a sé, perché non è mai troppo vicino a Edo.</p><p>I due finiscono a terra, rotolando appena sull’erba, tra le risate, finiscono sempre così, incapaci di restare distanti per troppo tempo. Edoardo si stacca appena, ridacchiando ancora.  <br/>“Me fai vedé ‘ste foto?” domanda, senza però muoversi di un millimetro.</p><p>Lauro prende il telefono, che aveva abbandonato sull’erba poco prima e lo lascia in mano a Edo, che ringrazia con un ultimo bacio prima di alzarsi e sedersi affianco a lui. Lauro ne approfitta per appoggiarsi sul suo fianco e farsi accarezzare la testa, talmente contento che se potesse, farebbe le fusa.</p><p>“Dimmi, ho ‘na carriera da fotografo davanti a me, no?” gli domanda Lauro, tutto orgoglioso delle foto che scorrono sul rullino. Sarebbe stato anche difficile che venissero male quelle foto, riflette Lauro, Edo è talmente bello che il suo lavoro è stato facile. </p><p>“Beh potrei sempre pubblicà queste” scherza l'altro, che nel frattempo ha passato in rassegna il resto delle foto nella galleria ed è arrivato ad un paio di stupidi selfie che Lauro gli aveva mandato, dove era a petto nudo con qualche filtro di snapchat.</p><p>“Ao, vè che te denuncio pe' violazione de privacy” scherza Lauro, riprendendosi il telefono e fingendosi per un attimo offeso. Le sue foto con il filtro con le orecchie da coniglio è meglio che solo Edo le veda.</p><p>Edoardo allora gli lancia un paio di occhiate dolci, di quelle a cui Lauro non sa resistere e infatti, tempo un secondo, e quest’ultimo si è già disteso sulle gambe di Edo, strofinandosi tutto alla ricerca di un po’ di coccole. </p><p>“Ci metto ‘n attimo a farme perdonare eh, Laurè?!” scherza Edoardo, rivolgendogli il più dolce dei sorrisi e iniziando ad attorcigliare i capelli mori dell’altro con le sue dita. Gli sfiora la guancia col pollice e riesce a percepire il suo respiro, il modo in cui il suo cuore batte, scandendo il tempo di quel pomeriggio infinito.</p><p>Lauro gli scatta un’ultima foto, per catturare anche questo momento, il modo in cui lo guarda Edoardo, con le pupille dilatate, perso d’amore. Lauro ammira quella foto come un’opera d’arte, non conosce un Edoardo più bello di quello che ha davanti ora.<br/>Ma il mondo non vedrà quella foto, la vuole conservare gelosamente per sé, come conferma che Edo uno sguardo così lo rivolge solo a lui.</p><p>“Io voto pe' le acrobazie da circense, le pubblichiamo?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>